A Dungeon Interlude
by dreamerinfic
Summary: Two prisoners are chained in the Dungeon of the Valient. The Master pays a visit and enacts a plan for the Doctor. A short interlude in which some of the Doctor/Master relationship is revealed to Jack. Some hot talk and light smut ensues.


He liked seeing the Doctor in chains. It was always a fun time when his old enemy was at his mercy. He grinned to himself as he viewed the two prisoners before him. This room on the Valient was quickly becoming his favorite. The Doctor sent him a welcoming glare that seemed reproachful and hopeful at the same time.

"You bastard," Captain Jack snarled from his place against the wall, the chains that held him pulled tight as the leader of Torchwood struggled to get free.

"How rude, Captain. Is this how you address the prime minister? I will have to teach you some respect while I have you're undivided attention." The master shifted his attention to the other chained man, "But first, I have plans that concern the Doctor."

He walked closer to his prey, his dark eyes taking in the tall, thin form, angular face, spiky hair, large brown eyes. The Master's lips parted and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip in anticipation.

"Leave him alone!" Jack pleaded from his chains, "torture me all you want, I can't die. But please not the Doctor, he doesn't deserve it."

"Jack, stop," the Doctor ordered quietly.

"Oh yes Jack, please do stop," the other Time Lord mimicked disgustedly. "You know nothing about the Doctor." The Master reached out ran a finger down the rumpled pinstriped suit, "He deserves so much more."

He watched the thin frame before him tremble slightly under his hand, he chuckled softly, "He wants so much more."

"Koschei, please," the Doctor gasped out softly.

The Master's hand shot out to grip his nemesis around the neck, he pulled him close and squeezed menacingly, "I remember hearing those words from you before, lifetimes go, when we were younger and stupider than we are now. Do you remember Doctor?" He asked as he leaned in and bit his earlobe. The man in his grasp let out a helpless whimper.

"There were no chains then. Just you and I," the Master reminisced darkly. "Of course, you were on your knees for me then, as you should be." Then he was kissing him hard and breathless, taking his mouth as he hadn't in centuries.

As he released him he raised his head and looked into those brown eyes, "remember, Doctor?"

The Doctor panted as he hung limply in the chains, "I remember. I also remember you being slightly less homicidal back then."

Maniacal eyes lit with laughter, "True, I was less bent on world domination. But that was before the running, before the war…before the drums."

"Let me help you,"came the pathetic reply.

The Master raised his screwdriver purposefully, "Oh, you'll help me."

Jack cried out in alarm as the Master fired, desperate to break free.

The laser shot hit the chains that bound the Time Lord's wrists together above his head. As they broke apart, he toppled to the floor falling to his knees before the Master.

"Run!" Jack screamed at the Doctor. This was their chance for one of them to escape the Valient, why didn't the Doctor get up, why didn't he fight this madman standing before them.

The Master smiled coldly at him, "you still don't understand, do you Freak? He won't run. He wants this. He craves my touch," he stroked the Doctors cheek and crouched down in front of him. His exquisitely manicured fingernails tracing the disheveled mans puffy, parted lips almost reverently. "He craves my cock."

The Doctor sucked in a breath and swallowed hard as if realizing the truth of the words the Master spoke, he slumped visibly before the other Time Lord as Jack watched, as if submitting to the other was the natural course of things.

Jack shook his head, choking back a strangled sob, "Doctor?"

The Doctor's head dipped down as the man in front of him rose smoothly to his feet and gripped a fistful of spiky brown hair in his fist jerking his head back up. "I think it's time for some alone time, don't you?" He asked as he forced the brown eyes to meet his.

Without breaking eye contact he raised his screwdriver and fired at Jack, hitting the man squarely in the chest. The captain hung limp and dead from the chains.

The Doctor winced as He heard the laser strike his friend. He knew the Captain wasn't dead, he would revive quickly enough. The Master held his gaze, then his eyes narrowed, his lips curled in a satisfied smirk. The screwdriver was deposited in a suit pocket and the Master's hands moved to undo the zipper of his black, tailored trousers.

"Now, let's have some fun."


End file.
